A liquid crystal display device is a commonly used flat-panel display device at present. Generally, the liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate and an opposed substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the opposed substrate. For example, the opposed substrate is a color filter substrate where a color filter layer has been formed.